A BIG Misunderstanding
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: one-shot! all Kuki wanted to do is tell about her day, but when she does, everyone takes it the wrong way... they think she's pregnant... T for slight swesring


Kuki was prancing around the tree house really excited and started giggling nonstop, Wally turned toward her a couple of times to see if she was crazy, that was checked off the list.

Her giggling, sighing, and skipping got on Wally's nerves when all he wanted to hear was the TV. Finally, Kuki let out a giant giggle they made Wally pop a vain. "Kuki! What is going on?"

Kuki didn't cry, oh, defiantly not, she smiled evilly. "I don't have to tell you."

So Abby asked as well as she was annoyed, too, but just didn't show it unlike some people. "Okay then, tell Abby what went on today."

"I'll tell numbuh 5 since she's _nice_!" she yelled as Wally as he went to the kitchen.

"I'm excited because we were learning about babies today..."

Hoagie looked. "Aaaannnd?"

"I'm going to get one!" Kuki exclaimed happily.

As Wally came back with his soda from the kitchen, all he had to hear was my baby to make him spit out his soda, everyone wide eyed yelled. "WHAT!"

Kuki did a happy dance. "Yeah! I know you're jealous!" she gloated.

Everyone basically froze until Hoagie stuttered. "When? Ho-how?"

"In health class!"

"You did it in a class room!" shrieked Abby.

"We're going to do it there, why not? It's the best spot!"

"Jesus Christ! You're going to do it even when you have the baby!" screamed Wally.

"That's the whole point." Kuki looked at him weird, samething with everyone else but at her with mouths dropped to the floor.

"Holy... Crap" said Hoagie.

"Aren't you going to wait till marriage or when you're older?" asked Abby.

"No... Or else I'd be too old to get the baby then." She replied like they were morons.

As Wally climbed on the couch, not even thinking straight, he just thought. _"Kuki... Pregnant? Who did this to her? And why is she so happy?"_

Wally spoke up. "Who's the daddy?"

Kuki thought hard. "I really don't know, I'll find out tomorrow." Wally lost his balance and fell backwards.

"How many guys are there?" asked Hoagie.

Kuki used her fingers to count. "Eleven?"

Abby nearly had a heart attack. "You're kidding Abby, say you're lying!"

"Why would I lie about something so great that's happening to me? I've waited my whole life to do this, now I am!"

Wally came up to her and took her shoulders. "But couldn't you wait?"

"I don't think that was my choice."

Wally looked at her with sorrow. "Yes, it is Kuki, now you've messed it up. School, college, a job."

"I'm doing this because of school."

"If you wanted attention then you could've came to Abby, girl!" Abby said sighing.

"What are you talking about?" Kuki asked.

"The baby!" Hoagie yelled.

"I'm doing it for a grade!"

"To be easy?" asked Hoagie.

"No!" Kuki said insulted. "I am not easy!"

"You said you did it with 11 guys!" yelled Wally hugging her, poor innocent Kuki.

"I didn't do it with 11 guys, that'd be too easy. I only need 1." giggled Kuki.

Abby took off her cap and fanned herself. "She's a tramp."

Kuki broke apart from Wally. Why are you guys making this hard?" then she added. "And being mean?"

"Because you had sex with some bastard and now you're pregnant!" Wally accused.

"Sex? Pregnant? What are you talking about" Kuki asked confused. "I'm talking about health! Did you think I had sex and now I'm pregnant?"

"That's what we're arguing about, girl!" yelled Abby.

"I was talking about health! Tomorrow we're getting fake babies to know what parenthood is like, there are 11 guys in my class and 13 girls. I'm hoping to be paired with a guy. Wally you're in my health class!"

Wally went red. "Sorry, but health is not my thing."

"So you're not pregnant?" asked Hoagie uncertain.

"Gross! That's an adult thing! I swear, whatever I tell you guys, you make it worse…"

It was silent until Hoagie snickered. "That was kind of funny, though. Did you see Wally's face?"

"I was worried that Kuki was pregnant with some bastard!" Wally said defensivly.

"Even though you guys are really stupid," she hugged Wally. "Thanks for looking out for me." she whispered and walked off.

Wally sighed in relief. "At least she's not a slut."

"But sluts are amazing." said Hoagie in dream land.

Abby and Wally whacked him with a pillow as he fell back. "Ow! What'd I say?"

**Didn't expect that huh? Well I did ya I'm taking a break from my current story because I have finals :P but I didn't want to leave you with nothing! But I didn't finish my chapter and that'd take awhile so enjoy this!**


End file.
